


a trail of shoes and winter coats

by Tomohisa



Series: one glance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Second Person, glasses!hinata, lots and lots of soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomohisa/pseuds/Tomohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You roll your head back so that you’re facing the ceiling. Frowning, you rub your eyes again. “Do you think I should wear contacts?”</p><p>“I think Kageyama likes your glasses.”</p><p>You can feel a familiar redness creeping up the back of your neck as warmth bleeds into your stomach. “Oh.” You twist onto your front and start feeling around for your glasses. “You’re probably right.” You try not to sound too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'm supposed to be sorting out the next chapter of _deal_ so here's something to tide everyone over.~~
> 
>  
> 
> Here it is! The sequel ~~-ish thing~~ to _you started it_. First Kagehina date. I have no idea how long it's going to be at the moment, but probably _at least_ two chapters. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> The title of this fic is from Walk the Moon's _Sidekick_ (I listened to Talking Is Hard a lot when I wrote most of _you started it_ ).

You adjust the bow tie around your neck and turn back to Kenma for inspection, holding your arms up at either side. “What do you think?”

He glances up from his handheld games console and blinks at you, expressionless. “I think you’re over-thinking things.” He goes back to his game. “And you need to lose the bow tie.”

Flushing, you yank it off - it was a stupid, clip-on thing anyway - and toss it to one side. You collapse on the bed next to Kenma, heedless of the way it makes your shirt crumple up at your back. “Why are first dates so _haaard_ , Kenma?” You take off your glasses and toss them to the other side of the bed, rubbing a hand over your eyes.

The blond ends of his hair hang over his face as he presses the buttons of the console. “I wouldn’t know.”

You squint your eyes as you look in his direction. “But you and Kuroo -“

Kenma’s blurry outline shakes its head ever so slightly. “Not the same thing.”

“Hmm.” You hum consideringly. He’s not wrong though. Kuroo and Kenma have known each other for so long that their relationship just is. You can’t even pinpoint an exact time when it began. They’d been close even when you’d first met him.

You roll your head back so that you’re facing the ceiling. Frowning, you rub your eyes again. “Do you think I should wear contacts?”

“I think Kageyama likes your glasses.”

You can feel a familiar redness creeping up the back of your neck as warmth bleeds into your stomach. “Oh.” You twist onto your front and start feeling around for your glasses. “You’re probably right.” You try not to sound too happy about it.

When you find them, you pull them back on and squirm off the bed to stand in front of the mirror again. “Are you sure this is OK though?” All that you’re wearing is a white shirt and dark jeans. It’s not all that different from what you normally wear at the office. You glance towards the red bow tie again.

“Yes.” He sounds almost amused, but doesn’t look up from his game. “Just wear a scarf or something if you’re bothered. It’s pretty cold outside anyway.”

You dart to the wardrobe at his suggestion and start pulling out anything that resembles the material you have in mind - a bright orange scarf that you’ve been told matches your hair on multiple occasions.

A delighted laugh escapes your mouth when you finally find it - buried beneath a week’s supply of clean shirts that you really should iron before you wear them. You wrap the scarf around your neck several times - it's a little on the long side - and spin back round to face Kenma again.

“Better?” You know the answer of course.

Kenma pauses his game and blinks up at you thoughtfully. “You look very... orange.” He smiles.

“Excellent.” Grinning to yourself, you begin digging out your warmest jacket as well.

You’re pulling it on when the doorbell rings. Your head snaps in the direction of the main door.

Kenma glances at you, and you toss him your keys. “Do you mind locking up for me?” He nods in assent so you head towards the main doorway and begin pulling on your shoes.

His head pops round the corner. “Should I expect you back at mine later?”

A faint blush creeps up your cheeks, but you force away the twittering in your stomach that started with his words. “Probably.”

“OK. I’ll make sure either Kuro or I waits up.” He smiles gently. “Have fun, Shouyou.”

You smile back, getting to your feet and opening the door. Kageyama is standing there, cheeks flushed from the cold. Your grin widens.

“Hi.”

He smiles, and your stomach twists with delight. “Hi.”

“I hope you weren’t waiting long.” You head outside and pull the door shut behind you as you leave.

“Not really.”

Your breath huffs out, visible in the cold air, and you rub your hands together before pulling gloves out of your coat pocket and putting them on. “Damn, it’s freezing out here.”

Kageyama has his hands shoved into his pockets. “Yeah, it’s not a very pleasant night for a date.”

“Hmm.” You glance towards him, and admire the way the colour creeps up to his ears. “I don’t know about _that_.”

His blush creeps past his eyebrows and you’re grinning wickedly to yourself as he starts walking down the road, legs stiff. You hop after him, a skip in your step.

“So, where are we going?” You catch up to him and lean forwards so that you can meet his eyes.

The bottom half of Kageyama’s red face is hidden in his scarf, so his voice comes out muffled. “There are a few things set up in the city square that I thought we could go see.” He meets your eyes.

“Ah, that’s a great idea!” Kageyama seems pleased by your reaction.

The walk there is mostly silent, broken only by affectionate poking about how red Kageyama’s face is on your behalf, and his embarrassed _shut up, dumbass_.

There are several stands decorated with Christmas lights, as well as a few bare trees. The overall effect is very dazzling, and you find your eyes sparkling as well. It’s not the lights that catch your attention though. As soon as you see _it_ , you start moving forwards uncontrollably, dragging Kageyama with you.

“Kageyama, we have to do _that_.” There’s an ice-skating rink right in front of you, and the queue isn’t even that long.

“Hinata, no.”

“Hinata, _yes_.”

You look back at him, eyes full of pleading and grip firm on his arm, but he still resists. He looks embarrassed, and you realise something is bothering him.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?”

He looks away from you, frown deepening. “I… I can’t skate.”

You drop his arm. “Oh.” You hadn’t even considered that.

A moment later, you’re tugging at his jacket again. “That’s OK, Kageyama! I can’t either!” Lies, lies, your mouth is full of _lies_. But you want him to feel better.

He doesn’t need as much convincing as you might have thought after that. Instead, he looks oddly determined when you drag him towards the ice - having traded your shoes for skates. They feel heavy on your feet, but it’s a familiar weight to you. You’d learned how to skate when you were a lot younger, mostly to impress Natsu, but partly because for once your short stature actually helped you find your balance on the ice more easily than most.

You do your best to look appropriately clumsy though. You don’t have to pretend to trip when Kageyama stumbles and you fall over him, ending up in an embarrassed tangle of limbs in front of the rink.

You push at his chest to lift yourself off of him, and that’s when you notice he’s wearing the scarf you’d bought him. The two of you lock eyes, and your heart thuds erratically in your chest. It’s at that moment that you realise just how intimate your position has become, and you both scramble back from each other, faces flushed.

A few people laugh at your predicament as the crowd behind you parts to make their way past you and onto the ice. Some others stumble, but none as dramatically as you and Kageyama just did.

Brushing some stray flakes of ice off your clothes, you ignore the hushed voices and offer Kageyama your hand. He takes it, and you pull him up. He looks more embarrassed than you feel.

You adjust your glasses before grabbing his hand again and pulling him towards the ice. He’s almost tripping over his own feet, but the distraction works.

“H-Hinata,” he babbles, legs wobbling, “hang on -“

You take a confident step onto the ice before backtracking and pretending to slip a little. “It’s OK, Kageyama! We’re in this together!” You keep a firm grip on his gloved hand, but turn to offer your other one as well as you balance on the ice.

His face is red, from the cold or embarrassment or both. He takes your free hand tentatively, and you link your fingers with his, and pull him forward gently so he’s forced to take his first step onto the rink.

Kageyama’s leg muscles quiver with the effort of balancing on the slippery surface, but he lifts the other leg onto the ice too, and manages to remain standing. His face flickers between uncertainty and satisfaction.

“Amazing!” His face snaps up to yours. “You’re amazing, Kageyama!”

He looks baffled but his face flushes fiercely. His eyes narrow. “Doesn’t look like you’re having much trouble though.” His legs wobble slightly and you tighten your grip on his hands. He looks suspicious though, and you can’t have that.

A couple holding hands skates past, and you let your eyes follow them until Kageyama notices them too. You wait until he’s facing you again before you speak.

“Want to try?” You suggest, and he grins back at you.

Five seconds later all of Kageyama’s nervousness is forgotten as he stumbles about on the ice like a newborn calf. He keeps a hold of one of your hands, and you’re sure that’s the only thing that stops him from falling over.

You try not to laugh, you really do, but he ends up drifting too far accidentally and kicking the legs of the guy in front of him so that they both fall over. You forget that he’s also holding on to you until you’re dragged down along with them.

The other guy takes it in his stride, waving off Kageyama’s stuttered apologies with a smile. He ends up skating away as you and Kageyama are still trying to figure out how to stand up again.

The crowd of skaters avoid you, which is good because you end up meeting Kageyama’s blue eyes again and staring until you feel yourself starting to forget exactly where you are and why you would need to get up in the first place. The two of you are almost chest to chest when Kageyama sits up, his hand holding onto the small of your back.

Your hand shifts slightly from where it had been braced on one of Kageyama’s legs, and then you’re also distracted by just how firm his leg muscles feel under your grip. You squeeze one experimentally, and Kageyama makes a muffled noise that has you crawling back from him frantically, blush creeping up your face.

“S-sorry!” You stumble back onto your feet and pretend you don’t notice the reciprocating blush on Kageyama’s face as you help him up too.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He seems a little frazzled though - you both do - and you want to change that.

“It’s OK, Kageyama,” you pose dramatically in front of him, pushing up your glasses, “I’ll regain your honour for you.”

He’s stuttering with laughter even before you lean forwards, darting fluidly around him on the ice. A few people make amazed noises as you weave in and out of the crowd, adding in a few jumps that startles out gasps of surprise from several people. You head back towards Kageyama when you’re done, and lazily spin around him a couple of times, skating backwards with your hands in your pockets. It feels nice to show off for once.

His eyes are bright with delight, even though he realises he’s been had. “Can’t skate either, huh?”

“ _Well_ ,” you drag out the word, trailing a hand along his back and across his chest as you continue drifting around him. He shivers. “I didn’t want to show you up _too_ badly.”

Kageyama snorts, and the tension breaks. “Yeah, right.” He tries to reach for your head - to pull your hair as revenge for the comment, presumably - but you slip underneath his arm and into his space before he realises.

Being face-to-face seems to be too much for Kageyama, because he stumbles backwards, arms pinwheeling wildly. You catch hold of his coat and yank him back to an upright position.

“Nice one,” you laugh, and he grimaces. You tug at his scarf with one hand, still smiling at him, before you reach up to thread your fingers through the back of his hair with the other. He stills as you stroke the locks there gently. “Better make sure you don’t hit your head.” You pull his head down as you stretch up so that your lips are ghosting over his ear. “You might end up losing even more brain cells.”

“ _Hey!_ ” He sounds annoyed so you release his scarf and skate out of his reach, cackling wildly. Kageyama chases after you, but ends up slipping and flailing more than he actually moves on the ice.

The second time he falls over, you feel bad for him, so you skate a little closer and graciously offer your arm to help him get up again. For a split second you feel like he’s going to pull you over as well, but he simply steadies himself using your weight and gets up onto wobbling legs.

Kageyama doesn’t seem like he’s likely to be letting go any time soon, so you take the opportunity to thread your fingers back together with his. You skate backwards, gently pulling him along. He reaches out for your other hand, and you grasp it tightly as well.

He’d been focused on balancing, but now he looks up to meet your gaze directly. You wonder if it’s unhealthy for his cheeks to constantly be so red. “If I didn’t need you to get to safety, I wouldn’t even be talking to you right now.”

“Yeah, yeah.” You laugh and then laugh even more at the way his face scrunches up at the noise. “Well, maybe next time we should play volleyball, and you can impress me with your amazing setter-enhanced muscles.”

“You think my muscles are amazing?” He tries to bite back a smile as you pull him towards to edge of the rink.

“What, I - _no_ \- who said - it’s not like I - _nope_ , there’s no way I said such a thing.” You stumble over the words and let go of one of his hands so you can wave it in front of your rapidly-heating face. You even adjust the position of your glasses, because you're almost sure they're about to start fogging up with embarrassment. He’s still smiling though, so you suppose it’s OK.

“Want to get something hot to drink?” Now seems like a good time for a distraction.

Kageyama slips as he steps back onto the solid ground. Once both feet are off the ice, he stands there like a man who has been at sea for a year without setting foot on dry land. 

“Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So. Where’d you learn to skate like that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing the next chapter of _deal_ (again), but it's too much fun writing fluff for this AU. This part is a little short, but I kind of like where it ends so I'm leaving it here for now.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has subscribed over the past few weeks - this chapter is for you guys!

_“Ehhhhh?_ What do you mean you don’t like cream or marshmallows with your hot chocolate?!” Hinata sounds genuinely distraught, and you can’t help but smile.

You shrug and take another sip from your drink. It’s the plainest variety of hot chocolate that was available, unlike Hinata’s - which is packed high with mini marshmallows and topped with cream. “I don’t really care for sweet things.”

Hinata blinks several times behind his glasses. “I thought you liked milk though?”

You open your mouth to reply, but then realise that you’ve never once mentioned your love of milk to Hinata. He seems to realise this at the same time. He ducks to take another mouthful of his drink, but you still see the telling flush of his cheeks. You take pity on him and don’t ask how he knows about that. “Milk isn’t sweet. Besides, I don’t like it warm.”

A faint crease appears between his eyebrows as he considers this, but he doesn’t seem at all convinced. He must have known that though, because that first coffee he brought you hadn’t had any milk in it. Your eyes drift to his lips as he begins chewing on the bottom one.

He gazes down at his drink, and you take a few seconds to admire how open and expressive Hinata’s face always is. Even on the first day you both spoke properly to one another, his annoyance had been as clear as the redness of his hair.

He catches you staring, and the flush on his cheeks increases. He tucks his chin into the orange scarf he’d chosen to wear - which clashes fantastically with his hair - and glances to one side as he adjusts his glasses. You can’t help but wonder what happened to all that confidence from earlier.

“So. Where’d you learn to skate like that?”

He looks up at you again, and you admire how all the awkwardness leaves his eyes as they fill with a tiny glimmer of pride. “Practise. Lots and lots of practise.”

You frown at him as though to say, _well I knew that_ , and he continues with a small grin. “Natsu always wanted to try when she was little, but mum wouldn’t let her on the ice because she was too small.”

He leans forward and rests his elbow on the table as he stirs his drink with his spoon. The topping has almost turned to mush, but Hinata doesn’t seem to notice. His eyes are unfocused, but a fond smile is on his face.

“I used to go skating instead so she could watch. I fell over the first few times, but I never used to mind because it made her laugh. I kept trying, and eventually I ended up getting quite good.” He seems to realise that he hasn’t been looking at you and smiles as he meets your eyes. “That made her laugh even more.”

Hinata sticks the spoon in his mouth and talks around it. “I don’t get much practise anymore though - usually just over Christmas. I prefer playing volleyball a lot more.”

You find yourself grinning. "That's understandable." The answering smile he gives you - spoon sticking out from between his lips - makes warmth bleed into your stomach even as you stifle a laugh behind your hand.

His smile doesn't fade, but Hinata self-consciously runs a hand through his red hair before setting the spoon aside and taking a huge gulp of his drink. You're a little impressed despite yourself, because your own still had some steam coming off of it.

"So," you decide to take the opportunity whilst his mouth is full of hot chocolate, "you hid under two desks to avoid me?"

Hinata's eyes go comically wide as he chokes on his drink, and you stand up to reach across to pat his back. He waves you away, pulling off his glasses briefly to wipe away a few stray tears with the back of his hand. "That was..." his voice is a little croaky, "I was nervous OK! You have a scary face!"

"I have a _what_?" You sit back down heavily in your seat, eyes narrowing. This was not where you had envisioned the conversation going.

He pushes his glasses back onto his face, expression twisting into something between apologetic and bemused. "Surely you have to know the effect you have on people?"

Frowning, you take a sip from your drink as you consider Hinata's words. There are a few people in the building that fumble their words and scurry away whenever you pass by them. And now that you think about it, you can never tell when new interns leave because they avoid you altogether.

"You mean you've never noticed?" Hinata's eyes are huge as he blinks several times before continuing. "You scared the shit out of me on my first day - I thought I'd done something to offend you without knowing! Then Tanaka-senpai told me that was just your resting facial expression."

You flush, feeling more than slightly awkward. "Oh." You chose to look at your drink instead of his face, because you can't quite stifle the feeling that you might not like what you see there. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise!" Hinata kicks the table as he stands up, knocking over his empty cup - and nearly yours too - as he reaches across the table to grab both your cheeks. He forces you to meet his eyes, and you can feel your cheeks beginning to warm because _this is Hinata_ and how could you ever have worried about how he would look at you?

"I didn't mean it!" He's leaning into your face probably more closely than is appropriate for a family-friendly establishment. "OK, _yes_ , your face is _scary_ -" you can feel one of your eyebrows twitch irritably "- but you also do this cute pouty thing with your mouth when you frown." He smiles tentatively. "Like right now."

A flush overtakes your face all the way to the tips of your ears. You almost don't notice when Hinata leans in and places a quick peck just to the left of your mouth, but it makes your stuttered protests all the more difficult to express. "I do not!"

He releases your cheeks as he sits back, grinning from ear to ear. The place where his lips brushed against your skin _burns_. "Somehow, I find myself not believing you." He picks up his fallen cup.

How had things ended up like this? It was supposed to be _you_ teasing _him_ , not the other way around. "S-so you like my face, but still hid under a desk?"

Hinata blushes so fiercely his face almost ends up a darker shade than his hair. "Don't be stupid, Kageyama - everyone knows the best place to admire someone's face is from behind a desk."

You both stare at each other, and his face is so serious that you feel unrestrained laughter bubbling up in your chest. A few other customers turn in your direction at the noise, but you can't bring yourself to care. The joke, the awkwardness, the compliment - the _kiss_ \- it's all so wonderful and _Hinata_ that you can't help but feel at ease.

Hinata blinks owlishly at you from behind his glasses, seemingly just as startled by your outburst. It isn't long before there is a reciprocating smile on his face, however, with his cheeks flushing to match your own. There's a hungry look in his eyes that has your laughter trailing off as your heart stutters erratically. His eyes dart to one side, and he adjusts his black frames and opens his mouth to speak. But his words are lost when one of his pockets starts beeping.

"Sorry!" He pulls out his phone. "I always forget to put it on silent."

Whilst he's distracted, you raise a trembling hand to your face - a delayed reaction to the knowledge that this is the first time Hinata has kissed you. His lips had been softer than you had expected, if a little chapped from the cold. Your face can't possibly get any redder, so you pretend to scratch your cheek and wait for Hinata to finish texting.

After a few more seconds, he shoves the phone back into his pocket unceremoniously. "Sorry about that! That was just Kenma." His phone beeps again and Hinata takes it back out with a small frown on his face. You watch with interest as colour suddenly rises on his cheeks and the crease between his eyebrows deepens. He makes sure it's on silent this time before putting it away, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

"Are you all right?"

Hinata's eyes snap open. "What? Yes, sorry. Kuroo just borrowed Kenma's phone for a bit." He looks resigned, and you begin to miss the light atmosphere from earlier.

You stand up, pushing your chair backwards. "Come on." You ignore the remainder of your drink and gather up both cups, running your free hand through his red hair as you head to the nearest bin. "We still have enough time for you to show me more of your impressive ice-skating skills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a _vaaague_ idea of what the next chapter will be like. I think chapter 3 might be the last part for this tiny fic, but I will definitely be writing more for this AU in the future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no point in making things _too_ easy, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thanks to my friend, who has read over pretty much all of this fic (and _you started it_ ) as I wrote the chapters. Wouldn't have gotten here without you.
> 
> Anyway, it might be a little rushed, but here is the final chapter of their date - enjoy!

It's a lot chillier than you remembered it being earlier. You tuck your hands into your pockets and bury your face in your scarf. Kageyama looks down at you, his normally grumpy face still mildly concerned. You smile back and admire the way a soft blush overtakes his cheeks.

Kageyama had tried so hard to cheer you up. He'd stumbled back onto the ice with a less than feline grace, normally steady legs flailing at all angles as he tried to find his balance.

He hadn't.

But he'd pulled you onto the ice with him. For a brief moment, you'd been chest to chest (or rather, face to chest, thanks to your height), and had gotten a close up view of just how red Kageyama's cheeks were. Maybe it was from embarrassment of how his legs turned into a newborn lamb's on a surface with no friction, but you liked to think that it was at least partly due to your close proximity.

Kageyama's face had been wonderful in that moment. His nose scrunched up and flushed cheeks, eyes refusing to avert themselves from yours. He was at his best when he let himself be vulnerable, and you took advantage of that - twining your hand with his after stopping him from falling over,  _again_. He'd taken that in his stride, reaching out to grasp your other hand with a tight, gloved grip. His eyes had darted down to your lips and back up, and you'd taken the opportunity to catch him off guard.

Grinning up at him evilly, you'd started to skate backwards, ignoring Kageyama's panicked, "Wait, wait,  _wait,_ " in favour of revelling in how his hands tightened around yours desperately. Once you'd drifted to the other side of the rink - few people were around this late - you'd gently pulled him over until he was able to get a firm grip on the barrier.

Kageyama had glared down at you with bright eyes. He trusted you not to let him fall, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. So you'd reached up with both hands and admired how the expression wiped off his face in the same instant you made contact with his cheeks. He'd looked startled, but willing. So you'd kissed him on the nose, and darted off to make a hasty loop of the rink until your heart calmed down.

There was no point in making things  _too_ easy, after all.

So now you stand, side by side at the edge of the square - on solid ground once again. All around you are bright lights and noise, but you ignore both in favour of the candy floss that Kageyama unceremoniously thrusts right in front of your face. "Here."

Somehow, he still seems a little awkward around you. His cheeks flush, and it's endearing. You accept the candy floss with a bright smile. "Thanks!"

You eat, using the soft, sugary taste filling your mouth as an excuse not to talk. Kageyama seems content enough with the silence between you. He stares off into the crowd, not really focusing on anyone in particular. You can almost hear his mind whirring.

"Are you an only child, Kageyama?" You ask around the candy floss. You're not sure what prompts the question, maybe the way Kageyama's gaze seems to settle on several families - parents holding toddlers between them, or siblings teasing one another as they walk.

"What?" He blinks out of whatever daze he had been in. His blue eyes focus on you instantly, and his full attention makes you flush behind your glasses. You're not sure what you've done to deserve such extreme attentiveness from him. "I- yes."

He doesn't offer anything else, so you take enough bite of the candy floss. After only a few hours with Kageyama, you've already learned that he needs time to open up. Like you're trying to coax out a small, frightened animal - with a grumpy face - from its den. Or a tiny flower unfurling its petals for the sun.

You almost snort at the sudden mental image of Kageyama's face in the centre of a daisy.

"Yes, I wasn't really... expected." He looks away from you as he utters the words, and your heart clenches, unsure. "My parents are very career driven - they weren't planning to have a child. So I don't have any siblings." Kageyama fiddles with the ends of his scarf.

You suddenly feel very, _very_ stupid for having brought up such an awkward topic. The candy floss is all gone now too. "Well," you laugh nervously, "At least you didn't have to deal with all those stupid arguments siblings always have. And fights over who gets to use the bathroom first."

Kageyama grunts in answer, which could mean anything. Crap.

You throw the leftover stick from the candy floss into the nearest bin, and use the precious seconds to try and figure out how to bring back the soft atmosphere from earlier.

"Kageyama - do you want to take a walk with me?"

The request comes out a lot more awkward than you'd intended - you even stumble over a couple of the words - but Kageyama doesn't seem to notice. He looks at you, his face entirely blank apart from that one, tiny crease between his eyebrows that never seems to settle out. Several heartbeats pass, and then he smiles. Barely.

"Sure."

As you move away from the crowds, you're not sure whether he would want you to hold his hand or not. You decide to take it anyway. Overcautiousness never got anyone anywhere.

Kageyama's hand twitches as soon as your fingers brush against his, but he threads his fingers through yours. He doesn't look at you when you glance up at him, cheeks flushed above your scarf, but he does squeeze your hand gently.

You make a tentative attempt at small talk as you walk, keeping the conversation light. Eventually, it turns to where Kageyama happens to live. Obviously, he knows where your apartment is now - having met you there - but Kageyama's is still a mystery.

As it turns out, he lives in one of the fancier areas. From the sounds of things, his apartment is pretty nice too. It makes you slightly envious. You tell him as much.

"You're welcome to come by anytime." His face reddens at the words. Normally, such an innocently phrased suggestion wouldn't have fazed you, but without any specific context, Kageyama could mean...

"I, uh -" Your face starts to heat up unwillingly. You swallow thickly, but avoid the temptation to stare up at Kageyama's face to work out what he's thinking. What's the appropriate response?

Kageyama's brain seems to catch up with him! "I don't mean -" he stutters, "I mean, maybe - eventually - unless you don't want to -"

Your head whips up to meet his. His expression is like a deer caught in headlights. "It's not that! I-" You bite back the onslaught or words that try to leave your mouth all at once, and actually  _think_ about what you want to say. "At some point. Maybe. But not right now."

That's what Kuroo had been joking about - in the text messages.

You can feel your face turn a bright red, but Kageyama's is just as bad. You try not to squirm too noticeably in your shoes.

"Of course. I was more meaning -" he coughs, "- there's a gym nearby. With a volleyball court. We could practise there."

"Right."

The air is now thick with tension. It's probably been there all night, but your conversation has finally made it tangible. Kageyama seems to feel it too, and he gently pulls you to a stop by your linked hands.

He reaches out with the other hand, and you notice how it shakes as ever so slightly as Kageyama uses it to brush back a few stray strands of hair from your face. His hand dances around the edge of your glasses, not quite touching them. His gaze is soft, and so are the words that leave his mouth.

"Shouyou." You shiver at the first use of your name, not aided at _all_ by the way Kageyama runs one finger over the edge of your jawline. "Can I kiss you?" His gaze flickers to your lips.

You let out a startled laugh. _Honestly_ \- you should have known. Before Kageyama has the chance to get offended, you lean into his touch and offer him a gentle smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. IT IS DONE.
> 
> I've been sitting on the final part of this fic for ~~a while~~ _ages_. So I went away and wrote some other stuff, and then I finally felt able to come back and finish it.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for other fics in this AU - at least two, possibly three. One will probably just be a short, one-off fic where Hinata and Kageyama _finally_ play that volleyball game they've been talking about since chapter 1 of _you started it_. The second is the Oisuga spin-off that I've been promising people for too long - I still need a plot for that one though. (Third is a secret because who knows if I'll ever end up writing it?)
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for sticking with this fic until the end! Please let me know what you thought of it in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the first part of this before I'd even finished the ending for _you started it_. I have a rough idea for the next chapter, but no idea whether this fic will continue after that. ~~I do have a few more ideas for other Kagehina fics in this AU though.~~


End file.
